womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Lana Del Rey
Lana Del Rey , stage name of Elizabeth Woolridge Grant ( Lake Placid ( New York ), June 21 1986 ) is an American singer-songwriter . Her stage name was derived from the Hollywood actress Lana Turner and a model Ford car, the Del Rey. [1] However, in the magazine Humo on January 27, 2012, she says that she names Lana Del Rey just wonderful thought sound, but the names have nothing to do with the actress and the car manufacturer to make. [2] May Jailer and Lizzy Grant are also artists names that Lana Del Rey had. Before they chose the name Lana Del Rey, she sang under these names. They released a debut single on YouTube under the title: Video Games . pulling a million hits within a month and now stands at more than 51 million [3] A booking in October 2011 for a show in London was within half an hour out. Born To Die appeared as a regular edition which contains 12 tracks, deluxe edition with three bonus tracks and on vinyl as a double LP. On 12 November 2012, the second album by Lana Del Rey Born To Die: Paradise Edition appeared. The album is a two-part re-release of her last album Born To Die , the first part consists of her debut album Born To Die , the second part of The Paradise Edition includes 9 new songs. Content [ hide ] *1 Lana Del Rey in Belgium *2 Lana Del Rey in Netherlands *3 Discography **3.1 Albums **3.2 Singles **3.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 *4 Video Clips *5 External links Lana Del Rey in Belgium [ edit ] Lana Del Rey was seen on June 29, 2012 Rock Werchter , after which she appeared with her world tour again on May 31, 2013 at Forest National in Brussels. Lana Del Rey in Netherlands [ edit ] Del Rey has performed in Paradiso on November 10, 2011 where she eight songs from her album Born To Die performed. In addition, she has on 11 November 2011 in The World Keeps Turning live her single Video Games run. Saturday, November 24, 2012, she has at Along Lion by Paul de Leeuw her song Ride live at played back from her latest album "Born to Die: The Paradise Edition". On May 29, 2013 she gave a concert in the Heineken Music Hall in Amsterdam where she used fans in the front row and extended the time it takes to make contact and sign [4] . Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Video Clips [ edit ] *''Video Games'' (16 October 2011) *''Born To Die'' (14 December 2011) *''Blue Jeans'' (March 19, 2012) *''Summertime Sadness'' (July 20, 2012) *''National Anthem'' (September 5, 2012) *''Ride'' (12 October 2012) *''Burning Desire'' (February 14, 2013) *''Chelsea Hotel No. 2'' (March 27, 2013) *''Young and Beautiful'' (May 10, 2013) *''Summer Wine'' (April 18, 2013) Category:1986 births Category:Women's music